A Birthday
by alesana
Summary: A heartwarming moment in time- the birthday of a special girl, how far will Sesshoumaru go for the girl he loves as his own? Edited.


_**A Birthday**_

_**Edited.**_

He stood proud before her, deep burgundy eyes staring down into her seemingly tiny brown ones. He growled; the sound reverberating through the air like a thousand earthquakes. She reached out a hand timidly, garnering the courage to latch onto a small patch of white fur. He was gorgeous. Majestic. Ethereal… He hunkered down in front of her, no easy task considering his size, and growled again, almost a purr, a low rumble. The sound coming from _his _mouth was unexpected, and she giggled childishly, using his fur as footholds as she clambered onto his back.

The giant dog that he was leaped into the night sky, the child on top of him giggling and squealing in delight, her tiny hands outstretched towards the sky as she grasped for the stars and made wishes- silly things they both knew would never come true. The corners of his extended mouth curved upwards and he allowed himself a small smirk; no one would know, after all, he was a dog. He could barely make out Jaken's figure in his courtyard, his saffron eyes bulging and his mouth agape. The little toad had asked for rides many a time, the once in a lifetime chance of riding the great big dog.

But this girl… it was her birthday, and she had wanted to touch the stars. He knew it; he saw it every night when he went to tell her good night, saw how she would often have one hand extended out her window- reaching for the stars she could never reach. Once he cleared his throat though, she would always withdraw from the window, pasting on a bright smile and hugging his knees- the only thing she could really reach- and pulling his hand down so she could kiss his cheek. It was that time every night that he wouldn't trade for the world.

If anyone knew, however, he knew without doubt that he would deny it. It was his arrogance, his narcissism. He damned himself for being so… so… _himself_.

He leaped without bounds, higher and higher he soared, just to let the girl on his back touch the stars. _Rin_. She had wormed her way into his cold heart and plugged in the heater, sending a delicious warmth through him every time she was near. She was so small, so pure, so innocent… he considered her no less, no more, than a daughter to him.

Her giggles were unrelenting, but pleasurable in a sense, silver bells tinkling in the night, as they climbed above the treetops, closer and closer to the moon that had always seemed so far away. It was late at night; past midnight, but this was her wish. One hand was clasped to his fur, her other was waving around wildly, touching thin grasps of air and trying to feel the wisps of clouds that were always just a little too high. But she was content, she was happy, and she felt like the whole world had stopped spinning for just a moment, for her and Sesshoumaru as they explored the heavens above.

They flew through the air for hours, until the expanses of yellows and oranges streaked the sky and the bright yellow ball that was the sun emerged from the treetops. His paws hit the ground with a thump and he hunkered down, letting her slide down his arm. She was exhausted, he could tell, and she cuddled up to his paw, falling asleep within moments, a wistful smile on her face. He transformed back into his human form, wrapping her in his beloved Mokomoko-sama, and carried her tiny form to her bedroom.

He laid her on the bed with a sad sort of sigh, his face still in the same stoic expression it always was. Always was… always would be… he didn't move away from the child until she woke sometime later in the evening, her bright brown eyes opening and twinkling as they looked up into his fierce amber ones. She grinned and giggled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Good…," She looked out the window and giggled once more, "evening Sesshoumaru-sama!"

His face stayed the same, though his eyes sparked with the hint of something more, an underlying love for the child looking up at him. He stood up and walked to the doorway, pausing in the doorframe to speak. "Happy Birthday, Rin."

_**A/N**_

_**www(dot)alesanafanfictions(dot)webs(dot)com **_

_**www(dot)alesanafanfictions(dot)blogspot(dot)com **_


End file.
